Ultimate Journal - Super High School Level Record!
by Trivun
Summary: Following the latest death to hit the students of Hope's Peak Academy, the remaining six students are asked by their esteemed principal Monokuma to record their thoughts and feelings in a journal, for his viewing only. What secret thoughts and suspicions will arise in this, the Super High School Level Record!
1. The First - Byakuya Togami

**Byakuya Togami – Super High School Level Record #1:  
**

Well. I have to say, I don't think any of us were quite expecting _that_ to happen. At least we can safely say nobody still present is a murderer… well, aside from the obvious. But how long before somebody else is tempted?

It certainly wasn't my choice to start writing this log, such an infantile means of recording what I sorely hope will be our final days here. I mean, of course, in terms of escape from this place. Consider it 'homework', set by our esteemed principal Monokuma. Our latest instruction is to note down the latest twists and turns in this series of events, along with our thoughts, our opinions, and feelings towards our fellow students. I wouldn't have willingly considered being the first to write an entry, but since some form of leadership is required (and our resident 'investigator' spends so much of her time away from the group – and yet she claims to be so trustworthy…) it falls to me to step up and be that leader. Monokuma claims that any entry we write will only be visible to the author. Really, I couldn't care less. I intend to be honest, and if the others can read this, and don't like it, then that's their bad fortune.

First, Naegi. Claims to have all the luck – bad luck, definitely. He seems very close to Kirigiri, too close for my liking. I find it hard to trust her, and his association with such an individual does him no favours. On the whole, he seems a likeable fellow, if not one who I would normally converse with outside the confines of this academy, but within these walls anybody could be driven to do things they would normally condemn. His logic is impeccable, however. I will admit, reluctantly, that it was impressive of him to figure out the locked room mystery – that our now-former classmate Ogami was responsible for her own death. Perhaps he is worth something after all.

As for Kirigiri, where does she go to when not with the rest of us? Her movements are hardly accounted for, through this entire ordeal. True, she hasn't yet committed an act of murder, but she makes me uneasy. Unless she is willing to entrust us with the information she is so clearly keeping hidden, I may have to take more drastic measures. She too has excelled herself in the trials so far, I will grant her that, but her morbid fascination with the remains of the deceased is somewhat disturbing. Hmm. If I had to speculate, I would say she knows a lot more about this academy than she lets on. Naegi has her trust, but has she told him anything?

Both of them, ones to watch out for.

I don't have much to say about Asahina and Hagakure. The former seems too flighty and emotional for me to converse with, not to mention her distaste towards me following my behaviour towards Ogami before her death. I find it hard to admit this, but perhaps I deserve it. One has a lot of time to think about things in a place like this, and one doesn't always like what they discover inside themselves. Nevertheless, we have little in common, and little to talk about. Better that a safe distance is kept. Hagakure, meanwhile, strikes me as a relatively dim individual, although clearly there must be some talent within his skull to merit his arrival at Hope's Peak. A laid back, casual sort of person – not like me at all. Again, little in common, little to talk about.

Toko Fukawa, then. I find her to be a repulsive creature, not worthy of my time or my thoughts. She seems to harbour some kind of obsession with me, which although unsurprising still manages to be repellent. She has no sense of decorum, no personal hygiene routine to speak of, both her breath and her stench as she walks past managing to pollute the very air around us. She may be useful at some point, if I can figure out a way to utilise her limited skillset. Much more interesting, though no less disgusting, is her alter ego. Genocider Sho… a serial killer hiding inside the mind of a feeble and weak willed novelist. One has to admit there is a certain quaint level of humour in such a scenario. One who faints at the sight of blood, only to transform into a violent murderer whose modus operandi revels in it. Irony, perhaps. I suppose there is always a risk that she may one day snap and turn on us all, but on the other hand I have to admire her general honesty when under the psycho persona. When dealing with a deranged lunatic it's always nice to know where one stands.

I expect a few free days now, given the pattern we've been following so far. Murder, investigation, trial, and free time. The fifth floor should soon open up to us. I'm intrigued to discover what may be up there – hopefully a clue as to finding an escape from this hellish place. Although, I'm forced to wonder, why nobody from the outside has tried to reach us yet? What could have gone on out there…?


	2. The Second - Yasuhiro Hagakure

**Yasuhiro Hagakure - Super High School Level Record #2:**

Wow, this is super weird. What's the bear thinking? Getting us to write these journals… makes no sense, man. He said the others won't see what we write... doesn't mean I believe him though. I predict this won't go well for any of us. I'm maybe... thirty percent sure, right? I don't know... still, maybe it'll work out. Naegi came by earlier. Told him we'd all make it out of here alive... don't know if I believed it myself, but maybe we will? I'm usually right after all, twenty percent of the time, every time! Yeah, yeah, it makes no sense. Gotta have hope though, right? Not much else left in this place to hold on to, anyway.

So, what do I think of everyone? Nice guys, really. Fukawa's nutso, but only some of the time, but she gets real scary when she flips out, man. Keep those scissors away from her! Togami can be a bit of a jackass, but he's starting to mellow out a bit now. Still won't really talk to me though, except about the killings. Man suspected me of taking out Ogami! I mean, fine, I did whack her on the head with the bottle, but I was scared, I didn't know what I was doing! And she didn't die, not from that, so it's all good, right? I don't want to kill anyone, not if I can help it. I hope Asahina can forgive me...

So yeah, the others, right, they're pretty cool. Might keep my distance a bit though. Anything could happen in here. And that Kirigiri chick? She's fairly nice too, but she keeps disappearing all over the place, no idea where she goes. Little bit suspicious, if you ask me. I don't want to point fingers or anything, and she's found out the guilty party every time, same with Naegi, but what happens if someone else dies? There's not many of us now, and I don't want to be the one in the frame if it's another murder. Who'd be stupid enough to risk it anyway?

Man, the little bear creeps me the hell out. What's his deal? Someone's pulling the strings and I want to know who. Don't really think it could be one of these guys though. Too obvious, right? That'd be, like, some kind of crazy cliche, having the mastermind among us the whole time. Right under our noses... It's gotta be someone who was running the school before. Maybe one of the teachers? Or maybe the bear wasn't lying when he said he was the principal? I've got no clue... I'm not the detective here! Naegi and Kirigiri, I bet they could work it out. They've probably got a good idea already, maybe. That could be why they disappear all the time! Then it wouldn't be because they're plotting to kill us all! Man, that makes me feel so much better now. I can actually get some sleep knowing nobody's plotting to bump me off! Except Fukawa's crazy psycho personality, but she wants to kill everyone anyway so it's no big deal.

New rooms are open now anyway, so we're all too busy exploring to think about who'll die next. Although there was that classroom covered in blood... not a great place to take a lesson, right? Who knows what happened in there? Except for the bear, I mean. He probably knows. Hell, he was probably responsible! I mean the mastermind, whoever's controlling him. Seriously, this is one messed up school. Still feel like everything's familiar though. Like I've been here ages, but not remembering it? I did get held back, though, maybe that's it. I've got Hope's Peak on the brain. Hey bear dude! You say you're not gonna read this, but I bet that's a lie! Let us out of here, man! I'm going stir crazy in here! I mean, not enough to kill someone, but definitely not so laid back any more! How's this? I predict you'll let us all go really soon, okay? And I'm always right, best fortune teller in the whole prefecture. Well, thirty percent anyway. Gotta be close enough, right?


	3. The Third - Toko Fukawa (?)

**Toko Fukawa - Super High School Level Record #3:**

Hey, what's up cocksuckers? Just your friendly neighbourhood serial killer here, living large and ready to get slicing! Poor little lamb saw the classroom and all that blood and she just couldn't help herself! Had to get herself some shut eye, so time's ripe for me to come calling! All that blood... making me squirm and wriggle, so much, wow... what I wouldn't give to have Master here right now to get me going...

It's fine, no-one's reading this anyway. I can be as messed up as I wanna be, no-one can do a goddamn thing about it! I can write all about how much I want to stab and slice again, get a nice sharp pair of scissors and cut deep, really make the guys squeal, all so I can squeal too, if you get what I mean! Haha, little romance fluff girl's gonna have a great big shock when she sees what I've written for her! Hell, if I'm lucky she might pass out all over again, and I can stay out all the damn time! Gotta fill this thing up with all my fantasies, really get her lady parts racing! And Master will be right in the middle of it all...

By the way, that trial was really something, huh? I don't think anyone was expecting that! Just as well though, I'm the number one psychopath around here, don't need anyone cramping my style. Poison, though? That's a crap way to die. Where's the spectacle? The gore? The shiny red stuff oozing and flowing making everything look pretty? Oh, look at me. I'm a fucking poet. How many swear words can I fit into a sonnet before the library kicks me out, huh? Well, Fukawa is the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, guess some of that had to rub off on me, huh?

Fine, I guess I'm supposed to write some piece of crap about how I see all my fellow students here. The ones still alive, anyway. I would say targets but that's too damn easy. Where's the challenge, the fun? Master, now he's just a dreamboat. I could chase him around with a pair of scissors all day long! Then I'd slice open those pants and shirt, have him lie there quivering, then ask him what he wants me to do to him, oh how I want to spill his blood all over my naked flesh and have my wicked way with him...

The others can go hang though. Fine, Naegi's reliable, but he's a dweeb, nothing to satisfy me there. Kirigiri's boring, Hagakure's a sap and an idiot, and Asahina's a brainless slut. I don't give a damn if they read this, they probably think the worst about me except I can slice them open if I want to, but I don't because I'm such a good girl and I always do what Master tells me...

Okay, I'm bored now. Time to find something to cut open or have a sleep, I don't give a damn which. Both sound good to me...


	4. The Fourth - Aoi Asahina

**Aoi Asahina - Super High School Level Record #4:**

This is messed up... so damn messed up. I can't concentrate any more, how the hell can everyone just keep going like this? I don't know what to do...

I just want to leave here.

I'm sorry. I need to pull it together. Sakura... wouldn't want me to keep feeling sorry for myself, right? She tried to save us all... she wanted us to stop fighting, and I'm not doing anything to help that. Well, no more. I have to step up and do something. I don't know what yet, but I'm sure I'll think of something! If Naegi and Kirigiri can keep fighting even after all this horror, then so can I! I don't want to be a burden. I want to do something useful, to help them out and get us all out of here. Except, what I fall into despair again? I nearly killed us all, just so they wouldn't think badly of Sakura. I was selfish...

What do I think of them all? They're a mixed bag. Hagakure? Not really sure what to say about him. He seems nice, but he's a bit weird. Spacey. As for Naegi... no. Makoto. He's just amazing. I don't know what I can say about him, maybe if all this hadn't happened, if things had turned out differently, then... I don't know. There's no use thinking about what ifs and things that could have been. We're stuck here, and we need to escape. Besides, he spends so much time with Kirigiri now. I'm a little bit jealous, if I have to be honest. But they make a good team. I'm happy for them.

It's strange. Before any of this, I wouldn't have dreamed of being friends with a guy like him. Not because we wouldn't get on, just, you know. Different tastes, different interests. Different people. I think if anything good has come of this whole mess, it's how some of us have bonded so well. I say some of us because there's still no way I could be friends with the likes of Togami or Fukawa. They both repulse me, in different ways. I can't stand him, everything he says and does, it just makes me feel sick. And the way he spoke about Sakura! She did everything she could, up to ending her own life, to try and save us, and all he can think about is himself! Same goes for Fukawa. At least she wasn't too bad at first. Then the things she said as well... not to mention that psycho that keeps threatening us. If it was up to me I'd lock them both away where they can't hurt us, but... I guess I'm not that sort of person really. I can be fierce, I know I can be. If I need to be. Maybe I'm just too nice. People say it's a fault of mine. Maybe... maybe I need to be tougher. I need to stand up and fight like the others.

It's not right. This place, it's getting to me. I don't want anyone else to die. I nearly made a big mistake, and it's affecting my judgement. I need to take a step back and just calm down. Look at things differently. I get too emotional about these things. Maybe that's why Kirigiri is so good at what she does. She steps back and looks at things rationally. She doesn't let her emotion get the better of her. But do I want to be that sort of person, change who I am?

I have to admit. It's a tough one.


	5. The Fifth - Makoto Naegi

**Makoto Naegi – Super High School Level Record #5:**

Well, I guess it's my turn. Monokuma... what's your game? Just why are you doing this to us? I'm not stupid enough to believe you'll answer me, not for a second. Still, it makes me feel a bit better just venting. I have to stay calm for everyone else here. Although I still can't see how my talent can help us. Ultimate Luck? Really? I can't say I feel very lucky, being here. I guess it didn't specify good or bad luck though. Twisty words, that bear's speciality. He hasn't lied yet, not really, but he's got a way of hiding things in what he says. Very sneaky really.

It's strange though. This all feels so familiar, as if I've been here longer than they said and as if I've known these guys for longer than we all think. I look at those doors, locked to the outside world, and wonder why no-one has come to save us yet? If something happened out there, then what? And why would we be left? It makes no sense. There are too many questions that need answering, but whenever we start to make headway some new question arrives that starts the whole cycle over again. Mysteries on top of mysteries. It all needs solving, but when will it end? Kiri...

Yeah. Maybe she would know. There's so much she still won't tell me. All I want from her is her trust, and sure, she gives it, but she hides so much still. I don't know if she's just trying to protect me, or if she's got more to hide, but there's more going on inside her head than she's willing to share. It hurts, a little. Even so, she seems to know what she's doing. I have to keep my faith in her. Even if it kills me.

Heh. I don't know. I look at her and it's like... everything slows down, as if she's the only thing moving or doing anything interesting in the world. As if it all revolves around her. It feels strange. I don't think anyone has ever made me feel that same way before. Well, one other person, but I can't think about her right now. Still too raw. But Kiri... and yet I feel like this has been my life for so much longer than it seems to have been. These feelings don't just appear, do they? They take time. It's another mystery. Not one that I think she can solve, either. Anyway. I should focus. We have to find a way out of here, as soon as possible.

Oh, yeah, I was supposed to write what I think of everyone. I guess Kiri is already covered there (man, I hope she doesn't read this...). So, the others. Yeah. I guess I'll start with Togami.

I think we're too different to ever really understand each other. I can try, but there's something about him that just drives people away. I can't say I don't like the guy, but at the same time, he's not really that likeable. He tried to test me, offered me a fortune to work for him and see how I'd react. I didn't take it. He's... exceptional, I guess, at what he does. But I can't really read him all that well. I suppose I trust him at least, enough that I don't think he's a killer. He reminds me of Kiri a little bit, in trying to find the mastermind behind all this. He's dedicated. That's about all I can say.

Speaking of killers, Fukawa kind of freaks me out. I don't have much to say about her normally, she's too reserved and to be frank I'm not too sure about the smell (seriously, doesn't that girl ever bathe?). Not spoken much to her so far. I don't like how much she throws the blame around during the trials, but at least she's speaking more then I guess. But her other side, that Genocide girl? She's just plain psycho. Although she seems honest enough. She hasn't threatened us so far, and I have no doubt that if she wanted to slaughter us she could easily do so.

Asahina is pretty sweet, especially in comparison. We got on fairly quickly, and to be entirely honest I can really sympathise with her. None of us had any idea what Ogami was planning to do, so when Asahina broke down, I can't say I blamed her. When Maizono was killed I ended up in a really dark place. I don't know if I'm out of it yet, though Kiri being around has really helped. I think Asahina felt the same way when Ogami died. Despair kicks in quickly, and it takes over everything. She feels so guilty for nearly killing us all, but I'm not going to put that on her. She's my friend. As long as I can help her, then I will.

I'm not so sure what I can say about Hagakure. He's nice and all, but he does confuse me sometimes. I think he's just a bit strange, especially with the whole fortune telling thing. Thirty percent success rate? I suppose that's kind of exceptional for a fortune teller, since I always thought they were nearly always wrong. Maybe that's why he was invited here, he's pretty good compared to other fortune tellers, but it still doesn't strike me as 'ultimate'. I don't know. I like the guy, that's about all I can really say for now.

I'll leave it there. There's not much else to talk about, and we're going to try and find some clues up here on the new floor to see if we can work out the truth behind this place. Some of these doors are still locked, but I'm almost positive there isn't another storey above this one. I hope the price for opening those doors isn't another life. I need to find Kiri. Together we can solve this, I just know we can...


	6. The Final - Kyoko Kirigiri

**Kyoko Kirigiri – Super High School Level Record #6:**

I'm done with this shit.

I'm sorry. That's not really fair, is it. However, I know I'm supposed to write in here about the others, and about everything that's gone on so far, but I just don't feel like playing this bear's game any more. Somebody is pulling the strings and I'm pretty sure it isn't one of us. Which means someone else is still out there, observing everything. The bear said he was the principal but that's almost certainly not true either. How do I know? Because I know precisely who the principal of Hope's Peak is, and although he may be many things, not many of them good, he wouldn't create this torture game and force us to play. He wouldn't do that to me...

Stop. I have to stay strong, have to stay impartial. That is what a good detective does, right? I don't know what I was supposed to be, what my 'Ultimate' talent is, but if someone needs to play Holmes or Lupin then I seem to be the best candidate. Naegi... no, Makoto. He's been so useful, so resourceful, as well. I wish I could tell him everything, but sometimes there are things that need to stay hidden. One day, maybe I'll be able to share them with him. I want to. But right now, it's just too hard. Not the right time.

As for what the others think of me, let's just say I had a little help in getting past the protection on this journal. I'm surprised the bear was actually honest about no-one else being able to read people's entries once written. Then again, I did recently have an AI friend with a bit too much time on his virtual hands, and a grudge against the thing that caused his creator's death. Alter Ego may be gone, but the programs he and Chiaki left behind were enough for me to break through the security protocols, and so the thoughts of everyone became as accessible to me as a book lying open, waiting to be read.

For the most part, it's predictable. They may think they're keeping everything to themselves, but personalities shine through on the page. It's not a surprise to see what they think of me, not that I really care all that much. Well, except for Nae... Makoto. It feels strange, and I'll admit I blushed a little bit when I saw what he'd written about me. Can I tell him? It's too familiar... those feelings aren't only his to feel about me. I must admit that I've also had those stirrings, weak moments when I've found myself thinking about him instead of the case at hand, hoping that he might see me in a way that can be called more than just friendship. The comments he makes about time and memory, too – they are also familiar. It's not a coincidence. I feel like I'm so close now to cracking this mystery open, to discovering just what went on here before we awoke. How long were we asleep for?

Whoever the mastermind is, they should be wary. I know they can read this file, because otherwise what would the purpose be in making us write these entries? In which case, allow me to leave a warning. Monokuma. Whoever is pulling your puppet strings, whoever is hiding behind the cheap robotic smile, we will find your secret soon. I have no doubt that I am the next target, because I'm not a fool and clearly neither are you. Whatever you may attempt, I will be ready. Despair will not succeed. I hope you know what you're dealing with, who you are dealing with, because this is the end game. Best of luck.


End file.
